franklin1864fandomcom-20200214-history
New York Times, Saturday December 3rd 1864
FROM NASHVILLE ——————— The Position of the Opposing Armies. ——————— NO FIGHTING SINCE WEDNESDAY ——————— Hood Demonstrating Toward Murfreesboro ——————— Further Details of the Battle of Franklin ——————— THE REBEL GENERAL CLEBURNE KILLED ——————— The Rebel Loss Fully Six Thousand — Our Loss One Thousand ——————— GEN. THOMAS MASTER OF THE SITUATION ——————— Nashville, Friday, Dec. 2 I have received full accounts of the late battle at [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/franklin/ Franklin], and its antecedents, which was one of the the most brilliant in its general results of the war. For three days sharp skirmishing was kept up during the retirement of our army from [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/duck-river/ Duck River] to Franklin, during which time a multiplicity of exploits and successes resulted to the Federal arms. Gen. Cox conducted the rear guard, and on the [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/november-29/ 29th] ultimately achieved a splendid victory over the rebels at [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/spring-hill/ Spring Hill], while General [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/james-h-wilson/ Wilson’s] cavalry gained a series of important successes over [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/nathan-bedford-forrest/ Forrest’s] advance, under Roddy, on the pike between Turner’s and Spring Hill. During the afternoon of the 30th '''ultimately the rebel army was sorely pressed under [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/john-bell-hood/ '''Hood], who had [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/benjamin-cheatham/ Cheatam’s] and Stewart’s '''corps, and a portion of '''Dick Taylor’s command, numbering in all over 22,009 men. Owing to [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/jacob-cox/ Cox’s] gallant check at [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/spring-hill/ Spring Hill], and portion of the [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/4th-corps/ Fourth] and [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/23rd-corps/ Twenty-third] Corps were enabled to gain Franklin early in the day, where they threw up a line of breastworks, extending from one end to the other of the curve in the [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/harpeth-river/ river], behind which our entire infantry command took position. At precisely four o’clock (afternoon) the entire rebel force made a charge, and succeeded in making a temporary break in our centre, commanded by [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/george-d-wagner/ Wagner]. With characteristic impetuosity the soldiers composing Cheatham’s Corps dashed into the breastworks, and cooperating with the attacking party on their left, attempted to envelop and destroy our right. In the nick of time the troops of [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/george-d-wagner/ Wagner] were rallied, and throwing their whole force on the rebel column, drove back the storming party in great disorder, capturing several hundred prisoner. Four hours after the rebels charged on these lines, but were repulsed as often with great slaughter. The rebels numbered at least two to our one, as nearly half of the Fourth '''and Twenty-third Corps were in reserve. The rebels loss in killed is three times ours, while their wounded is at least six times as large as ours. The [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/wounded/ '''wounded] of our men are mostly in the head, arms and body. The artillery '''fire of the enemy was great precision, but their ammunition consisted chiefly of shot and shell, while for two hours immense quantities of more murderous missles were hurled with fearful fury into the rebel lines. All the attempt of the rebels to gain a permanent advantage were frustrated, and at dark the Federal position was uncharged, while the rebels retired, under cover of the woods, south of the [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/columbia-pike/ '''Columbia pike]. The rebel ''[http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/casualties/ '''loss'], as before stated, is fully 6,000, including over 1,000 prisoners, an unsual number of whom were officers. Our [http://battleoffranklin.wordpress.com/tag/casualties/ loss ]reached a total of about 1,000. An artillery duel was kept up till nearly midnight, when our troops commenced crossing Harpeth River, bringing all our trains and paraphernalia over in safety before daylight. The army then retired to within four miles of this city, at which point our frontline confronts the enemy. The falling back of the army is in accordance with the programme, and the battle at Franklin, although of the most brilliant kind, was an impromptu affair, and brought about owing to the necessity of checking the rebel advance to secure a safe crossing of the river by our troops. —————– LATER Nashville, Friday, Dec. 2 Additional reports received increase the magnitude of the late victory at Franklin. Thirty stands of colors were captured by our forces. The Forty-ninth Indiana '''captured five, the '''Eighty-eighth Illinois three, Reilly’s '''old brigade eight, and the '''Twenty-third Corps captured four. Gen. Stanley, commanding the Fourth Corps, had a very narrow escape, having had a horse killed under him, and was shot in the right shoulder, the ball travelling the back and going out of the left shoulder. He is in the city, and though suffering considerably, is still attending to duty. It is confirmed that Gen. Cleburne, of Tennessee, is killed. Gen. Kimball, commanding the Second Division of General Stanley’s Corps, in the heat of the battle passed a rebel Major-General, who told him he was mortally wounded. His men succeeded in carrying off his body. It is believed that Hood’s main army is threatening Murfreesboro. Forrest’s rebel cavalry is demonstrating on our front and right flank. Commander Fitch is here with a fleet of boats and Iron-clads. Sufficient forces have arrived to insure not only the safety of Nashville, but another Union victory, is case of a battle, under any circumstances. The military men all unite in the opinion that Gen. Stanley and Schofield conducted the retirement from Pulaski in the face of the enemy with admirable skill, and crowning all with a magnificent Union victory at Franklin. Category:Newspaper Coverage